Blackbird
by RavenclawsTribute
Summary: Klaine breakup. I'll probably update this erratically.
1. Chapter 1

~~Author's Note: I'm not totally sure if I'm going to continue this, or if I want it to be a one-shot. Oh well. ~~

"I'm so…so sorry, Kurt. I just want to do what's best for you. You have your whole life ahead of you…You're going to make it big out here in New York. It's where you belong. Just…just promise me that…you'll never forget me." Blaine looked down as he said the last part, biting his lip.

"Blaine…tell me this is just a joke…that you're kidding. Please…babe…this isn't what's best for me; _you're_ what's best for me. I…I love you, Blaine." Kurt looked helpless as tears streamed down his face.

"Kurt…you know I love you. This is for the best…it really is. I…I'm sorry. Look at me, Kurt…let me know that you're okay…just…look at me." Blaine reached out to rest his hand on Kurt's arm, but before he could, Kurt ran.

"KURT! COME BACK HERE! PLEASE, KURT!"

Kurt heard Blaine loud and clear, but wasn't coming back. He couldn't do this…Blaine was his everything. How could everything change so quickly? Just yesterday he woke up to a good morning text from Blaine, they texted all day. Just a few hours earlier, they were on a double date with Finn and Rachel. Blaine did seem a little distant…but Kurt thought it was just because he was tired from the flight. How could everything be over?

He kept running until he reached he apartment he shared with Rachel. Rachel and Finn had left early, because Finn had to fly back to Ohio that night. He had an audition in the morning for an acting job, and Rachel offered to take him to the airport. As soon as he threw open the door and saw Rachel standing there, he collapsed and started sobbing.

"W-what are you d-doing home so early?" Kurt cried.

"Blaine…he texted me…saying you might need me here. What happened?" Rachel went to Kurt and moved him to the couch.

At the mention of Blaine's name, Kurt started crying harder. "He…HE DUMPED ME."

Rachel gasped. "No…oh honey, I'm so sorry. Sh, everything will be alright."

"No it won't! He was my everything and now he's g-gone…" Kurt choked on the last word, and closed his eyes. "I thought when I moved to New York, everything would be fashion, bright lights, and Blaine. I thought we could make it. I guess…I guess I thought wrong."

"Why don't we get you up to bed and you can sleep this off. Everything will be better in the morning…" Rachel tried to move Kurt, but he refused.

"It'll only be better if I have Blaine."

Rachel only shook her head, and covered Kurt with a blanket.


	2. Chapter 2

~~Author's Note: I got convinced to continue with this, so why not? (: ~~

Blaine watched Kurt walk away. If this was the best thing for Kurt, then why did he look so crushed when he ran off? And why did Blaine feel so sick about his decision? He looked up and noticed the night sky looking grayer, and the wind was picking up. He started making his way to his friend Wes' apartment. It wasn't far from Central Park. He was planning on staying with Wes for a while, until he got on his feet. It would be the perfect opportunity to spend some time in the city, to see Kurt, to hopefully get a job. It was supposed to be everything that he ever wanted, that he ever dreamed for…but when he got to New York, and saw Kurt with his new friends…he thought this was the right choice. But now, now he wasn't so sure he made the right decision. He sent a quick text to Rachel, telling her to get home as fast as she could and to check on Kurt.

The rain began as Blaine approached Wes' apartment. He quietly unlocked the door, and walked past Wes to his room. Wes opened his mouth to speak, but as soon as saw Blaine's face, he decided to keep quiet. He heard the door to Blaine's room close, and Wes quickly called Kurt's phone.

"Kurt…do you know what's wrong with Blaine? He came in looking upset…"

"Hey Wes, it's Rachel. Kurt's asleep in the living room on the couch. Blaine didn't tell you? He broke up with Kurt tonight…"

"WHAT?! Oh my god…I'm going to kill him. I'll kill him. Is Kurt okay? Why would he break up with him? I thought everything was fine, that they were going to get married and adopt hundreds of little babies?"

"Kurt's…Kurt's not taking it very well. How's Blaine holding up?"

"I don't know…he walked in the house and walked right past me…" Wes heard a crash from Blaine's room. "Rachel, I got to go, I heard a loud noise from Blaine's room. I'll call you back in a bit, okay?"

"Yeah, oh gosh, Kurt's waking up. Bye, Wes."

Wes quickly opened the door to Blaine's room, only to see the lamp from Blaine's nightstand shattered on the floor. Blaine looked up at him sheepishly.

"Blaine…what happened?" Wes asked.

"I…I thought I was doing the right thing. But I broke him, Wes. I broke him, and his heart, and I ruined everything. It's all my fault and I can't take it…" Blaine trailed off, looking absolutely miserable.

"You can still get him back, you know. You didn't lose him. Meet up with him tomorrow. Better yet, bring him his favorite coffee order to one of his classes. And just tell him everything was a mistake."

"I…I guess…thanks, Wes."

"Now go clean up that lamp, before you hurt yourself."

As Wes left the room, he called Rachel back. "Rachel? I think I figured out a way to fix this…"


End file.
